Game Addict
by Twisted Paradox
Summary: Miku is a game addict, which include to have almost no social life, being in love with a unreal video game character and being locked up in a room, staring all day at the television screen, playing another game. Her life revolve around video games. What will happen when she'll be engulf in a video game, where her crush is alive and monsters are ready to attack?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Here is a Miku X Len fanfic. :3 Hum... The few first chapter will probably be a bit boring, but needed. Well I think. Whatever... **

**Enjoy!**

Miku P.O.V.

"Miku! Dinner is ready!"

"Two seconds! I finish this before!" I yelled back to my mom.

I was in my room, sitting in my blue bed. I looked over my television screen which showed my new video game, that I bought 2 days ago, Final Fantasy 13-2. I finiahed the battle against the giant moster, call Royal Ripness, which look like a giant tomato.

Then, I grabbed my hoodie (downstair is more cold than upstair) and reached the stairs which was in spiral. There was also a ramp, following the spiral stairs. I sat on it, sliding down. I ran to the dinning room and sat down, begining to eat the spaghetti.

"There you are." said my mother. "Miku! What are you still doing in pajamas?"

I looked over my outfit: I wore a blu t-shirt with red and white shorts, plus my teal hoodie. I didn't have any shoes or socks. I rolled my eyes. It was sunday, therefore the week-end. I can wore whatever I want, I do nothing all day anyway!

"I am playing video games in my room, we no one to saw me in this outfit." I replied.

"You know you should go out sometimes? You're always in your room! Go see your friends sometime!"

"When I go at my friend house, I play video games anyway. And I talk to them and even play with them in my room, while playing video game. Isn't it fantastic? Not even obligate to move anywhere to talk and play with them!"

"You know that before, multiplayer means in the same room?" said my mom.

"Not anymore..." I said leaving to go back at my room. I sat on my bed, putting all my pillow together to do a pile which I could lean my back on. I put my headphone on my head.

"Iroha, you're still there?" I asked.

"Nah, she's gone to eat." answered Lui.

"Who's there then?" I wondered.

"Me, Lui, SeeU, SeeWoo and IA, with Haku." replied Ring, Lui's girlfriend. They all greet me as I did the same.

"So, someone wanna play Gears of War? Want to play the 3, it had been a long time that I hadn't." said SeeWoo.

Me, SeeU and Haku jumped in. We played the 2, me being Baird, SeeU Cole, Haku Dom and SeeWoo Marcus. At 9 PM, we said goodbye to each others and I turned off my Xbox to finish my homework. It was in Gakupo-sensei class, and if I didn't do my homework I would have detention.

I yawned, finishing this damn math homework at 11 PM. I walked to my bed and fell on it, instantly falling asleep.

_Lily, lily, Burning night!_

I hitted my alarm clock, which plays Lily Lily Burning Night as the alarm to stop it. I yawned as I woke up.

Lily was a great singer, famous, really known and talentuous. She had a rival, Merli. Merli and Lily hate each other, shown in a emission where they fought against each others. Sadly, they end the fight before we get a winner.

I went downstair, aking some toast and puttting Nutella. I ate them quickly then got upstairs again. I brushed my teeth, took a quick shower and dressed myself in my school uniform, tying my teal hair in my signature twin ponytail.

After, I packed my bag, swung it over my shoulder and hurried downstair, running outside as the bus stopped in front of my house. I jumped inside of it, walkig toward the lat seat, where my friend Iroha was sit. I sat beside her, swinging my bag to put it on my lap.

"Hi Iroha! What's up? Why didn't you came back to play after dinner?" I asked her.

"Well... Oliver asked me to go on a date there so I go there..." She answered, blushing cutely.

"So cute!" I said, pinching her cheek. "What happened?"

"Nothing really, we simply talked. But at the end... He hugged me." she replied, her blush deepening.

"It's a great debut Iro-chan!" I said, hugging her. She laughed as I did the same. "You'll get together soon!"

She blushed again as I laughed. Oliver already loves her, I knew it. My brothers, Mikuo and Teiru, was his friends. They told me it. The only problem was that our two lovebirds was rather shy, especially Iroha.

I shook my head and laughed. They would be a great couple together.

I entered the math class and handed my homework to Gakupo-sensei, which nodded in approval. I sighed in relief. No detention today. I walked over Ring seat and sat at the desk beside.

"No detention today." I said.

"Finally some change." she teased me. We laughed. I wasn't a delinquent or anything like this... I just always forgot to do my homeworks, playing video games instead.

"Oh! Look over here! It's the little geek and her friend!" a sarcastic voice said. I turned to see Ruko and her minions, Aoki, Gakuko, Teto and Tei.

Ruko was the whore girl of the city. Yes, I do hate her but it's the truth: all the guy, or almost, had do it with her.

And Tei... Tei was my step-sister, just like Teiru who was my step-brother. But unlike his sister, Teiru didn't hate me. Tei did it with all her heart, always wanting me to suffer.

Gakuko was just a bitch, doing the same thing as Ruko but... less than her.

Aoki and Teto was okay, not too bitch and nothing like whores. I had nothing against them, they were sweet, unlike the three others...

"Better be a geek than a whore." I replied, venom filling my voice. Ruko frowned and befor she could say anything else, the bell rung.

"Hey Miku!" shout my brother Mikuo.

"What?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Wanna check the new video games?" he answered.

"Mikuo! There is none new video game till next week" said SeeU. SeeU was my brother's girlfriend and one of my friend as well. She was just like me, a game addict.

"We go check anyway?" asked Mikuo.

"Sure. Is Teiru coming?" I asked. Mikuo nodded.

"SeeWoo and IA too." replied SeeU.

"I'll go search Iroha!" I yelled, running to search her and waving to them.

"See you at the video game shop!" yelled back Mikuo.

I looked over the poster. None seem interesting right now.

Iroha had found that Oliver was also here and they were talking. SeeU, SeeWoo, IA and Mikuo were checking the old games, which have low price.

"Hey Miku, come over here!" yelled Teiru. I found him. "Check this out!" he said, showing me a poster.

On the poster was written GHOST, the title of the game. It shown an image of a teenagers. The first one had golden blond hair, dark blue eyes and a pale skin, almost ghost-like. A girl, looking like the guy, was standing next to him. She had shoulder-lenght blond her and the same eyes, but her skin was less pale. There was also a green haired boy and girl, two pink haired guy, a red haired guy, one silver haired guy, a girl with white hair which finished in a rainbow, a black haired girl and a brown haired one. On the right side, it was a light brown, darker on the left and a red, a blue and a yellow strand on the left side. The final one had dark pink hair. Wait... Eleven person? Isn't it too much?

"Isn't it too much of person?" I asked.

"Well, I asked the manager and he said that the group was often split in group of 3-4 person. They surely have a great reason why so much of characters, right? Anyway, it looks good." replied Teiru.

I nodded, looking back at the over-sized poster.

"You know what it's talking about?" I wondered.

"No... The summary is too come." he replied, leaving me with a pat n my shoulder. He went over the others.

I looked back at the poster, looking at the blond boy. He was smirking, a sexy smirk... Plus, he looked tall, tallest than the others. His dark blue eyes were mesmerezing, even if he was only in paper. Imagine them in real, afterward!

Right now, the only thing I wished was to have this game... And that this boy was real.

**Can anyone tell me who is these eleven person? XD If yes, I'll give you a cookie. :3**

**Why so much? I have my reason. In fact, I love them all and can't choose. Just too choose that Ruko was the bitch was difficult. I like all the Vocaloid, therefore it's difficult to know who I put as the enemy...**

**Whatever. I shall stop do super long authors note.**

**Review, said to me what you liked and what is to improve (it'll help me alot). No flames please! I don't like them.**

**See ya next chapter! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! Finished! I had to do it two time... The first one, it hadn't saved. Grrr, I hate that. **

**I remind you all it's rated T. Why? Cursing, subjective themes (I can't help the fact I can be pervert) and because I'm overly paranoid.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Miku P.O.V.

I yawned ad I walked toward my first class. I was already bored and the day hadn't began yet. Boredom, I hate you sometimes...

I entered the class, immeditaly noticing the satisfied look on the devil -a.k.a. my step-sister Tei. She had white-grayish hair and bloody read hair: therefore, I call her the devil. Plus, she's evil. The devil in person, really.

I hate this satisfied look. I just want to tear it from her face... I sighed as I sat in my usual seat, Ring beside me as usual. What's better than the routine? Gakupo hadn't arrived yet.

I yawned due to the increasing boredom and sleepiness I've felt.

"It'll be long." said Ring. I nodded.

"True... I wonder what tei had done..." I replied.

"Why?" asked Ring, tilting her head on the side.

"well, she have this satisfied look on her face, the one she has when she did something bad..." I answred, looking at my step-sister that I hate with all my heart.

I remember clearly two time when she had this annoying satisfied look on: The first one, when we were 6, the second when we were 13.

When we were 6, Tei had came out of my room, this irritating satisfied look on her face. I had ran to my teal-colored room to found my favorite plushie, a leek plushie, had been torn apart, totally destruct. I knew it was Tei the culprit therefore I acted as I didn't know my plushie had just been killed and want to "play" with Tei. I decided to play with scissors, with me cutting the hair. I took real scissors and cut all Tei's hair horribly short. When my mom saw this, I just said "Hairs, that regrowth!". Then, I had showed her my plushie and she grounded Tei, forgotting Tei's new haircut. Needless to say that her father was angry and that Mikuo and Teiru were laughing their ass off. I was so happy! I still smile at this precious memory...

When we were 13, it was another story. My mom, step-father and brothers (yes, I do count Teiru as my brother. I love him like one and he loves me as a sister too) had went to the mall while I slept, leaving a note on the table. Tei had gone to her boyfriend house for the night. I think her boyfriend was called Akaito... She had so much of them that I don't remember. Anyway, she had entered the house, coming back from her boyfriend's house, the satisfied look plastered on her face. I was still incredibly sleepy and tired, my face almost falling in my cereal bowl as I was almost falling back into sleep. On the other side, Tei was totally awake, happy and satisfied over something I didn't knew. I've yawned as she had whispered in my ear: "I've done it." her satisfied smile had grow. "Done what?" I asked back, to sleepy to understood what it meant. She sighed, "I've lost my virginity, dumbass." My eyes had widen in shock. "Tei! You're way too young for this!" She laughed, continuing "You're simply jealous of me. You know that you will never have a boyfriend, nor lose your virginity. You'll become an old, virgin lady with one hundred of cats who never had a boyfriend." Yes, I was 13 and I never had a boyfriend at this age, nor did I had one at 17 years old. I never had my first kiss nor have a boyfriend and I'm totally ok with this. I mean, who need a boyfriend, for real?

I shooked my head, dropping those memories as Gakupo-sensei entered the class.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I entered my house, dropping my bag at the entrance. I passed in the kitchen, grabbing a bowl full of candy and hurried in the stairs before my mom call me.

"Miku Hatsune! Come back here right now!" my mom yelled.

Rolling my eyes, I got back downstairs. What did I did?

Tei, Teiru and Mikuo were all sitting in the living room, as well as my mom and step-father.

"We want to tell you all some news." my mom said.

"Me and Lola are going on vacation for two month." said my step-father, smiling.

"What will happen to us?" asked Teiru, standing up.

"Me and Leon will lend you enough money for food during two months plus a little extra to buy want you want." said my mom.

"How many money is the extra?" wondered Mikuo.

"60 dollars each, all equals." answered my mom, smiling as Leon winced. He surly wished we had less than his own kids.

"Is it fine if I went over Ruko's, Gakuko's and Taito's house for these months?" asked Tei. Ruko and Gakuko were her best friend when Taito was her current boyfriend.

"Sure sweetie!" answered Leon, smiling. Sure, Tei had everything she want from her father.

"When you're going there?" asked Teiru.

"In 6 days." answered my mom.

"Can we leave now?" I wondered.

My mom nodded and I ran upstair, Teiru and Mikuo doing the same. I rushed in my room, closing the door.

Finally! I could finally play video games! I sighed in relief, searching the controller. When I finally found it under a pile of video games, I turned to turned my Xbox on only to find nothing. I frowned and looked everywhere in my room, finding aboslutely nothing.

I exited my room, knocking on my brother's door.

"What?" asked Mikuo, his controller in his hand.

"I lost my Xbox." I said, entering the room.

"Search; you'll find nothing. I didn't take it." he replied.

I searched all over the room to find nothing. I frowned once more, knocking on Teiru's door. The same scenario repeat: it wasn't there. I sighed, searching in my parents room. Nothing. Then, I decided to knocked on Tei's door. Nothing.

Then, I heard her talking to her father downstair. I smirked, entering her room. I searched everywhere; no sights of my Xbox. Then, I searched under her bed. I grabbed something. It wasn't my Xbox... But Tei's secret diaries. I smirked demonically. I ran outside of the room, locking myself in mine. I hid her diary and search once again in my messy room. Still nothing. After, I noticed the opened window. Weird... When I think about it, it was opened when I entered after school... But I had closed it before leaving to school!

I looked outside of the window, seeing a white thing under the tree beside my window. I climbed on the tree. As I touched the floor, I looked at the floor to saw... My broken Xbox.

Tei... She had this satisfied look this morning... And she was the last to leave... Everything got together in my head. Tei had threw my Xbox by the window this morning. It's obvious... But how am I supposed to play now? How am I supposed to play the new game, GHOST? How am I supposed to play it without an Xbox to play on? It only go out in 6 days! How am I supposed to find a new Xbox in 6 days? I don't have enough cash to buy a new one! What will I do?

Tei. I swear, I'll kill you.

**I use a Xbox because it's the console which I play on. The games will also be the game I usually play on. So yeah.**

**So yeah... I'm too tired to to a long author note (be happy). Therefore, I'll leave you on that.**

**Don't forget to review! They're my energy to write. :3**

**See ya all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! :3 I love them! All the time I saw "update soon", I thought "Yes I will!". XD Therefore, another chapter! On Tei's P.O.V. Why? Dunno, I just felt like it. Everything is currently settling up in my head... I know where I'm going with this story! :D**

**Enjoy!**

Tei P.O.V.

"Couldn't I have more than 60 $ please daddy?" I asked to my father when all the others where gone.

"I'm sorry sweetie... But me and Lola settled for 60 dollars each." he answered.

"You're sure you can't do anything against that?" I wondered. I needed 100 $ to buy this new shoes... And all my others dollars to buy this red dress I saw the other day.

"You won't have more than 60 dollars Tei. If you want more, you have to work." said Lola, who had come back from the kitchen.

I sighed and sat on the couch. I couldn't won against Lola; she always preferred her kids than me while I was my dad' favorite. Lola hates me because of what I did to Miku when we were 6... And her, she cuts my hair! Miku and I had always been in competition, sort of. I always did better than her, about in 2 category: video games and singing. She had the most beautiful voice possible, so much that I hate was smooth and... How can we possibly describe a voice? Ugh, just to describe Miku was impossible. She's a freak, simply. A freak which lock himself in his room, in the darkness... Maybe she's a vampire? Miku have a pale skin... Therefore she could be one! That would explain alot of things... Well I guess. Ugh, it's so complicate...

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing an angry Miku holding her broken Xbox. Oh yeah... The Xbox. I smiled, thinking about this morning.

Miku, Mikuo and my brother was already gone to school. I had sneak in Miku's room, opening the window and quickly threw the expensive console outside before running downstair to catch the bus. It was so funny...

But not as funny as Miku's expression.

"Mom! Tei broke my Xbox!" she yelled furiously. If looks could kill, i would be dead right now.

"Why do you accuse me? I do absolutely nothing!" I replied, faking to be insulted.

"Because you was the last to leave this morning and only you would throw it by the window! You hate me enough to do that!" the teal-haired freak shouts. I frowned.

"Why did you do that Tei?" asked angrily Lola.

"Sweetheart, we aren't even sure it's Tei. It could be Teiru or Mikuo..." My dad started, but get cut by Miku.

"They leaved the house with me this morning. And when we came back, they hadn't went upstairs before me." she said.

"Here is your proof, Leon. Tei, go in your room immediately! You won't have these dollars and you can't go at your friends and boyfriend house neither." Lola yelled.

"Lola, don't you think it's a bit exagerate?" my dad asked. Let's go dad! Don't let that whore grounded me like this!

"Do you know how expensive it is? She broke it without any reason! She needs to be punish." my step-mother said, crossing her arms. "Now go to your room Tei."

I sighed and climbed the stairs slowly.

"I need a new Xbox now." I heard Miku said.

"You can play with your brother, no need to buy a new one." replied my father.

"Miku... I have a deal. If we found one in the garage sale after-tomorrow, I'll bought it for you. If you don't find one, you'll have to play with your brother on his own till your birthday. Deal?" said Lola.

"Deal..." answered Miku, sighing.

I entered in my room, thinking. How could I annoy Miku now?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

(the day after)

"So... You can't come to my house for two months? They won't even be there! How could they know it?" asked Ruko, to who I've told everything.

"Miku would love to report it to her mom." I replied. I hate her so much!

"That bitch!" my best friend answered, frowning. "It sucks."

"I know.." I said, also frowning. Ruko looked at the clock hung on the wall.

"Shit. I'll be late. I have to go see Meito. See you later." she said, leaving to see her new boyfriend, Meito Sakine. Meito was a teacher, but Ruko still managed to get him.

I sighed, stooding up. It's time to go search my boyfriend I guess, now that I have nothing to do...

I found Taito with his brother, Akaito. Avoiding any eye contact with the red-head, I walked beside Taito.

"Taito, what could we do?" I asked.

"Well... Me and Akaito were supposed to go at the games store... But you could come with us!" he said, obviously nervous.

"I have nothing to do anyway." I replied coldly, Taito nodding as I followed them to this store.

(arrived to the store)

I yawned. It was boring. Akaito and Taito kept talking about these dumb games. I went away from them and looked at the giant poster hung on the wall. None of them looks good, just lame. I looked the last one which was pink and had bubbleon it. Lame! Than, I stared at a blank space; no poster was there. Then, I saw a random worker came near, a piece of paper in his hand. The poster.

He fix it on the wall then leave. I stared at the poster, which didn't looked lame, for the first time. I looked to the character on it. The two first were both staring in my way, their back facing the other one back. They were both blond, the first one had is hair tied in a small ponytail, looking serious. The second one, which was taller, had his hair shorter and loose, a bit spiky. He smirked seductively. Under them was written GHOST. At their side were many people. On the left, were the serious blond was, were a blond girl indentical at him, a red-head, a weird-colored hair girl, a dark-pink haired girl, a pink hair guy and a silver haired guy with dual eyes. To the smirking blond side was two green-head, a boy and a girl, even if the girl was obviously a tomboy, a black-haired girl, one girl with white hair ending in a rainbow, another pink-haired guy. Maybe... Maybe it mean that they are agains each other?

Above their head was a black-haired guy with golden eyes sat in a royal chair, a pale blue-haired girl, tied in a long braid. On the other side of him stand a weird animal, looking like a wolf, but way more big, grey, black and dark blue.

So weird... But thinking of it, I heard Miku talked about it, or at least a game called GHOST to Teiru. Maybe it was the same? Whatever... I turned, saying to Taito I was leaving and leaved the shop.

**I hope I don't have too much of grammar mistake this time... If yes, you can still tell me it! I know that I do mistake...**

**I seriously don't know why I decided to make Gumi a tomboy... But it's like this. XD**

**Anyway... I have nothing to say. Therefore, no uncessary and useless note. **

**R&R!**

**See ya all next chappy! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chappy! Yeah! XD I think I'll update daily for this story till school begin... (the 30th august for me.)**

**Here is the garage sale chapter! I really have nothing to say... XD**

**Enjoy!**

Miku P.O.V.

I groaned as I was obligated to carry a couch with Mikuo and Teiru. I reallt don't understand why I'm obligate, but not Tei. It suck...

We finally put the couch in the car. We brought it to the garage sale, where I was supposed to look for a Xbox.

We arrived at the place, which was freaking huge. How am I supposed to find something in that? Everything to discourage me.

Then, we had to get all the thing out of the car, including the heavy couch. The same trio was again obligated to do it.

"It's so heavy..." groaned Teiru, lifting the right part of the couch.

"Don't you think we know it too?" replied Mikuo, lifting the other part with me.

We bring it over our stand and put it down with the other things.

"Done" Now we can to whatever we want!" I said. More search a Xbox for me...

The sale last for three days... In three days, I should have do the turn of the sale.

I walked over the first stand beside my parents own. There was old puzzle, a lamp and an old television. The second one contained only ancient object, as for the three following. It'll be long...

(The day after)

Second day of Xbox searching in the garage sale. I entered the second section of the sale. First thing I notice: pink everywhere. Or almost, with some blue in it, with orange and others vivid colors. It was so flashy compared to the first section, which was mostly in brown, black and white. Well, rather dark and sober colors.

I walked toward the first stand on the right. I looked the object to see... Baby things. You know, the things you need when you have a baby. I passed a few like this before seeing one full of plushie. I stared at a leek plushie, identical at the one that Tei had tore long ago... Looking if no one in my family was there, I quickly bought it, hiding it in my bag, which I had brought with me. I looked over the others stand: all full of toys, plushies and others kids things. No Xbox. I begin to think it's useless...

(The last day of the garage sale)

The last day, with the last section... I hope that today, I'll find that Xbox. If not... I can say goodbye to the new video game... Yeah, maybe I could play with my brothers or friends... But it's that, the problem. I want to play to this game _alone_. Why? I have my reason. Well, it's more that when I have a new video game, I prefer to learn how to play it alone (because sometimes the controller to shout, as an example, isn't the same than for another game.) Therefore, I know everything I need to beat everyone else at the game. Simply.

I entered the last section to saw... Technological things such as a computer, laptop, GameCube... The GameCube is old but whatever. It was computer, movies and video games thing, the perfect place to find a Xbox. I smiled. Finally! Maybe I could find a Xbox!

I passed slowly beside the stand, staring at what was showed. I looked at some movies, finding a whole collection of old, classic horror movie. The good old one which make so muh more sense than the new remakes... ANd with the classical serial killer such as Chucky, or Charles Lee Ray, Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Micheal Myers, Samara Morgan Kayako Saeki and others... I bought all the movies, which costs only 20 dollars. I brought it to the car quietly before going back at the last section of the sale. I saw many video games, including the Left 4 Dead, Call Of Duty, Grand Theft Auto, Final Fantasy, Gears of War and others games. Who would want to seriously sell them? Or maybe it's only the parents who brought it here to sell it to supposely "free our childs from this obsession". Parents can be so stupid sometimes...

I passed a few others stands before stopping in front of one. A shining white Xbox stand on the red table. It looked almost new, with no scratch or whatsoever on it.

"How much is this Xbox?" I shouted, getting my wallet off of my bag. Yeah, I drag my wallet in a bag and not in a purse, problem? I'm that girly, you know.

The woman on the other side of the stand had short green hair and was rather tall.

"Hi, I'm Sonika. How can I help you?" she asked softly.

"Humm... Hello, I'm Miku. I would like to know how much is this Xbox..." I answered, almost whispering.

"50 dollars please. You can also check in the video games: there is some which aren't on the market yet..." she said, smiling weakly.

"Really?" I asked, unsure.

"Yes. My husband friends make video games and give them to us to try them. Or must, to my kids." she replied.

"But... Why selling them here now?" I wondered, my voice insecure.

"My kids... They disappeared. We don't know if they had been kidnapped or if they ran away..." she answered. I knew she was lying. It was rather obvious to me.

"So... You're selling their things?" I asked.

"Yes... Well, we need money in our family right now... And I know that they would do it if they were still there." she said. "Are you done checking?"

"Not yet." I answered, looking at the video games.

Typical video games were there, none news or not on the market. Then, I saw a dark blue pack. I get it out of under the pile and looked over the title. Wait. What? GHOST? She had it? I looked on the back of the pack. I found all the same character on it than on the poster about the two green-head. I shrugged. They should have forgot to put them on the pack picture, simply.

"I want that one with the Xbox please." I said.

Sonika told me the price and I paid, luckily I had enough money. I hid the game in my bag and bring the Xbox in his box, which Sonika had gave me after had put the console in it.

Smiling, I got out of the garage sale, ready to go back at my home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here is another chappy for today! As I have nothing to say,**

**Enjoy!**

Miku P.O.V.

I just had finished to make my new Xbox work when my mom called for me.

"Miku! Come downstairs!" she yelled.

I sighed, getting out of my room and walking downstairs.

"What?" I asked, seeing Teiru, Mikuo and Tei sitting on the couch.

"Our flights had been reported to today, to avoid a storm." explained my mom.

"Therefore, we'll leave today. Our luggage are ready, we give the money to Teiru for the food and here is your promised 60 dollars." Leon said, handing us 60 dollars each. Why they had given the food money to Teiru? He was the most responsible of all of us. Tei would buy fancy girly thing, Mikuo one thousand of video games and I would buy one thousand of leeks and nothing else. And Teiru... Food.

"So... Goodbye I guess?" I answered. I hugged my mom, ignoring Leon, who ignore me too. Then, I got back in my room.

A few minutes later, I heard the sound of the car leaving. I smiled, locked my door and put the CD of GHOST in the Xbox.

I installed myself comfortably on my bed, under the blanket. I looked the screen, which displayed the logo of the company _Fantasy_, which consisted of a blue phoenix drawing. I pressed start and the menu opened.

The official logo of the game was a wolf shadow, or something looking like that. The things written were in yellow when the back was white. I clicked on _New Game_. Then, the screen went black. I waited a few minutes that something happened, but nothing did. Tired of waiting, I went over the screen and softly hit it. Then, the screen aspired me.

I hit a soft ground. What just happened? I've been aspired by a screen... I looked around me, to saw I was sat on a green grass. The sun was hid by the tall trees. I shook my head. If I was a fangirl who fangirl over everything, I would say that I've fell in the video game. But it's impossible! I stood up and walked, trying to find a city or anything. If there was one...

Then, I heard peoples speaking. I began to ran toward the voices, hiding behin a tree as they were close.

I checked the other side of the tree to saw a forest clearing. Some people where there.

Firstly, I remarked the blond boy of the poster. His wheat-blond hair were tied in a small ponytail. His eyes were dark blue. He was surely taller than me and wore a yellow t-shirt, some loose black pants, black boots and a white jacket over the t-shirt. He also had a ghostly skin

The second person was a girl, surely the first guy twin. She had shoulder-lenght wheat-blond hair, vivid blue eyes and a pale skin, but less than her twin. She wore black shorts, and orange tank top and a white jacket which ended a midback with some kind of white boots.

The third person I saw was a silver-haired boy with dual eyes, one blue and one green. He wore a white jacket, strike with some line of blue, with a techlogic-like design. He had black pants and some running shoes.

After was another boy with red eyes and hair, which wore a red shirt, black pants and shoes.

There was also a girl, with one said of her hair light brown, the other dark brown, with some strand of yellow, blue, pink and purple. She had a crown on her head and wore a short grey dress.

After, another girl was standing there, with dark pink hair tied on the top of her head, with a music note on it. She had a white and blue dress, with vertical lines.

The last I saw was a pink haired boy with a winter hat on the head, his eyes pale green. He wore a pink shirt under an opened grey jacket. He had black boots, pants and gloves.

Then, I checked my own outfit: I wore black pants which ended at my knees, with some boots and a loose teal t-shirt, which have only one sleeve on the right, none on the left. Under it I had a black tank top.

"What are you doing there?" someone yelled. I looked up to saw the dark pink-haired girl looking at me, also pinting me with the other's staring at me.

"I.. I got lost." I answered, almost stuttering.

"Oh! So what's your name?" asked the blond girl.

"I'm Miku Hatsune." I replied quietly.

"Hey! I'm Piko and this is Len and Yuma." the silver-haired boy said, pinting to the blond boy and to the pink-haired boy afterward.

"Me, I'm Mikio and this is Rin and Galaco." the red-head said, pointing to the blond girl and the crowned girl.

"And me, It's Akikoroid-chan, but you can call me Akiko." said the dark pink-haired girl.

I nodded. Finally! I know _his_ name! Ahem. Their name. Yeah.

"There is nothing that way!" said a cheerful voice. A group of 6 person got out of the forest shadow.

The girl who had speak was a tomboy for sure, well I guess... She had short green hair, she wore a cap on her head, the kind od one which had NY wrotten in it, and some red goggles on it too. She wore a kind of black sweat-shirt, but without the long sleeves and that we can see the back with it. It's was tattached at her neck and the waist. With that, she wore vivid green pants and black boots with straps on it.

The second one was the twin of the girl. He had green-hair, the goggles on the top of his head. He wore a loose green shirt and black shorts with converse.

After, it was a black-haired girl, her hair strangely tied. She wore a short blue and white dress, with some yellow on it. She had one high black socks and another more short with white and blue boots.

After, a pink-haired boy was shown. He wore black pants and boots, with a pink shirt under a black vest.

The last girl had white hair which finished in a rainbow, a black hat which had a speaker on it, a black victorian-like dress which end in piano key and had red bow on it, with black boots with red lines on it. She also had high black gloves.

The final to entered the forest clearing was a boy, which looked like Len. He had golden blond hair and pale blue eyes. He wore black pants, a black button-up shirt, a yellow tie and black boots with black fingerless gloves. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbow.

"Rinto." growled Len as the other blond walked toward him.

"Hi youger bro. Being a long time isn't?" the blond replied.

"Hey! Another newcomer! Let's do the presentation, shall we?" asked the black-haired girl. "I'm Luo. And you are?"

"Miku."

All the others introduce themselves. Rinto was the blond haired guy, the white-haired girl was called Mayu, the pink-haire boy Luki. The name of the black-haired girl was Luo.

"Hi! I'm Gumi and this is my twin Gumo!" the green-haired girl said.

Wait... Gumi, Gumo? Just like my childhood friends? What are they doing here?


End file.
